


Home

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, lance goes home, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Wow such a creative title, right? Anyway, I wrote this for school so I just figured that I would post it here. Hope you like it ^ ^ Sorry the rest of the space fam isn't here. Just my favorite Paladin. [sorry, Pidge, Keith, and Hunk.]





	Home

     Lance looked up at the house in front of him, swallowing the lump in his throat. The house was exactly how he remembered it-a long blacktop driveway with various chalk drawings on it. Branching off from the driveway was a walkway composed of cracked and broken slaps of stone with weeds sprouting out of the cracks. The walkway led to a large front porch with a few chairs, a porch swing, and surfboards strewn across a few of the chairs. Lance took a deep breath and took in the sweet California scent. The smell of the ocean breeze from the beach down the road, various meals from the kitchen inside the house, and the fragrant flowers planted in the flowerbed in front of the porch.

     Suddenly, the door was thrown open, accompanied by the yells of his siblings and parents as they raced out towards him. His mother got there first, wrapping her arms around him, tears of joy at seeing her son again flowed freely down her cheeks. The rest of his family circled him with hugs, and Lance knew. He was finally _home._


End file.
